Relocated Part 4
Quatrième partie Sarge drives past Grif and Simmons and skids to a stop near them, and gets out SARGE : en : Now this is more like it! Great job on the simulator Lopez! And good work on the power Simmons. fr : Bon, c’est mieux comme ça ! Beau boulot sur le simulateur, Lopez ! Et bon boulot sur le courant, Simmons. SIMMONS : en : Thank you Sir. fr : Merci, chef. GRIF : en : Simmons? I'm the one that was almost killed just so you could get the electricity back on. fr : Simmons ? C’est moi qui a failli mourir pour que vous puissiez rétablir l’électricité. SARGE : en : Yep, but it was worth it. fr : Ouaip, mais ça valait le coup. GRIF : en : You say that every time I'm almost killed. fr : Vous dites ça à chaque fois que j’ai failli mourir. Cut to Simmons approaching Sarge outside the Blood Gulch base SIMMONS : en : Sarge, Grif was spying on the Blues and they captured him! fr : Sarge, Grif espionnait les Bleus, mais ils l’ont capturé ! SARGE : en : What did you find out, are they planning something? fr : Qu’avez-vous découvert, ils planifient quelque chose ? SIMMONS : en : No, they were just standing around talking like always, but now they're gonna kill him! fr : Non, ils se tenaient simplement debout, en train de bavarder, comme toujours, mais là, ils vont le tuer ! SARGE : en : Well, it was worth it. fr : Eh bien, ça valait le coup. Cut to Simmons and Sarge inside the Blood Gulch base SARGE : en : The base looks so clean, Simmons! Excellent work. fr : La base a l’air franchement propre, Simmons ! Excellent travail. SIMMONS : en : Yeah, too bad Grif was almost killed by his allergic reaction to the cleaning supplies. fr : Ouais, dommage que Grif ai failli mourir d’une réaction allergique aux produits d’entretien. SARGE : en : It was worth it. fr : Ça valait le coup. Cut to Sarge and Simmons standing over Grif on fire SARGE : en : ...Worth it. fr : … valait le coup. Back to the giant holoroom SARGE : en : Only because it's always true. There's very few tasks that wouldn't balance out by you making the ultimate sacrifice. fr : Uniquement parce que c’est toujours vrai. Il y a très peu de tâches qui ne s’équilibreraient pas par ton acte de sacrifice ultime. SIMMONS : en : And at least this time we got something out of it: we got power, and a new weapon. fr : Et au moins, cette fois, on en a tiré quelque chose : on a du courant et une nouvelle arme. SARGE : en : Let's test this bad boy out. fr : Testons ce mauvais garçon. Sarge hops on the back of the holojeep and points the gun at Grif GRIF : en : Whoa, wait a second, does this hologram jeep fire hologram slugs, or real slugs? fr : Oh là, attendez deux secondes, cette jeep holographique tire des projectiles holographiques ou réels ? SARGE : en : As long as we're in this room everything will seem real to us. It's all simulated, but your mind makes it real. fr : Tant qu’on est dans cette salle, tout nous semblera réel. Tout est simulé mais votre esprit les rend réels. SIMMONS : en : Ooh, like the Matrix. fr : Oh, comme dans « Matrix ». LOPEZ : es : Sí. Sin toda la filosifa del este. en : Right. But without all the Eastern philosophy stuff that no one understands. fr : Exact. Mais sans toute cette philosophie orientale que personne ne comprend. GRIF : en : Alright, fuck this then, I'm gonna go stand over there. fr : D’accord, alors rien à faire, je vais aller me placer là-bas. SARGE : en : Well guess what, dirtbag, I don't need you for target practice any more. I've got my own holo-Grif programmed in to the system already. fr : Eh bien, devine quoi, le crasseux, je n’ai plus besoin de toi pour l’entraînement sur cible. J’ai mon propre holo-Grif déjà programmé dans le système. Lopez hits a button on the wall and a new Grif pops up ' HOLO-GRIF :' en : Hello, I am literally the worst program ever made. fr : Bonjour, je suis littéralement le pire programme jamais conçu. SIMMONS : en : Sounds like someone hasn't used Google Chrome. fr : On dirait que quelqu’un ne s’est pas servi de Google Chrome. SARGE : en : Locked and loaded, ready to fire at the bloated. Grif- I mean fake Grif. Go stand over there. fr : Verrouillé et chargé, prêt à tirer sur le bouffi. Grif… je veux dire faux Grif. Va te placer là-bas. ' HOLO-GRIF :' en : Cool. Whatever. fr : Cool. Peu importe. SARGE : en : This is a magnetized propulsion system. It can fire massive slugs at an outrageous velocity. Check it out. fr : Il s’agit d’un système de propulsion magnétique. Il peut tirer d’énormes projectiles à une vitesse scandaleuse. Matez ça. Sarge fires, and Hologrif goes flying ' HOLO-GRIF :' en : Blarg, I deserve it! fr : Blarg, je le mérite ! SARGE : en : Heh heh heh. See? How awesome is that? fr : Hé hé, vous voyez ? N’est-ce pas génial ? SIMMONS : en : Wow! SARGE : en : And in ten short seconds, it'll be ready to fire again. fr : Et dans 10 petites secondes, il sera à nouveau prêt à tirer. SIMMONS : en : That's incredible! Wait a minute. fr : C’est incroyable ! Attendez une minute. SARGE : en : Lopez, spawn me another holo-Grif on the pronto! fr : Lopez, fais apparaître un autre holo-Grif illico ! LOPEZ : es : Sí. fr : Oui. GRIF : en : Did you guys see that? fr : Vous avez vu ça ? SARGE : en : Shut up, real Grif. We're doin' important research over here. Hey Simmons, check this out. I'm gonna shoot the next one in the hoohoo. fr : La ferme, vrai Grif. On fait d’importants travaux de recherche ici. Hé, Simmons, mate ça. Le prochain, je vais lui tirer dans le… Another Grif spawns ' HOLO-GRIF :' en : Oh hey guys, what's going on in thi- fr : Oh, hé, les gars, que se passe-t-il dans cett… Sarge kills it and we cut to the Blue Base, where Caboose is standing over a body talking in a slightly psychotic voice CABOOSE : en : Finally, we're all here. Now we can be together. Forever. fr : Finalement, on est tous ici. Maintenant, on peut être ensemble. Pour toujours. Cut to more Grifs being destroyed and stacked in the middle of the floor SARGE : en : Alright! Lopez, another holo-Grif. fr : Très bien ! Lopez, un autre holo-Grif. LOPEZ : es : Esta cosa hace otras blancos.... en : This thing makes other targets you know.... fr : Ce machin peut faire d’autres cibles, vous savez… SARGE : en : Ah, let's stick to the fundamentals. fr : Ah, tenons-nous en à l’essentiel. SIMMONS : en : Okay Sarge, do you mean to tell me that this thing fires only once every ten seconds? fr : OK, Sarge, vous êtes en train de me dire que ce machin tire une seul fois toutes les 10 secondes ? SARGE : en : Yep, it's state of the art. fr : Ouaip, ce sont les règles de l’art. Another Grif spawns ' HOLO-GRIF :' en : Let's get this over with. fr : Finissons-en. SIMMONS : en : But our last weapon fired ten thousand rounds per second! fr : Mais notre dernière arme tirait 10 000 balles par seconde ! SARGE : en : Mmhmm, if my math is right, and I think it is, that seems like more than this one. fr : Hum, si mes calculs sont bons, et je pense que c’est le cas, ça semble meilleur que celle-ci. SIMMONS : en : Yes. It is. fr : Oui, c’est le cas. SARGE : en : How much more would you say? fr : Beaucoup de différence entre les deux ? SIMMONS : en : Well, the Chengo was ten thousand rounds per second, and this would be point-one of a round per second. So yeah, it was. fr : Eh bien, la cadence était de 10 000 balles par seconde, et celui-ci serait de 0,1 balle par seconde. Alors ouais, c’est le cas. Sarge kills another one SARGE : en : Hm. Does seem to be lacking a bit in the rapid-fire department. fr : On dirait qu’il y a un léger manque dans le service de tir rapide. GRIF : en : I know I'm not crazy, I just saw something red. fr : Je sais que je ne suis pas fou, je viens de voir un truc rouge. SARGE : en : Oh well, a good craftsman never blames his tools. fr : Ah, eh bien, un bon artisan ne blâme pas ses outils. SIMMONS : en : But, we made the tool in this case. Can we blame the craftsman? fr : Mais on a conçu les outils, dans ce cas. Peut-on blâmer l’artisan ? SARGE : en : No Simmons, you and the gun are just gonna have to agree to disagree. fr : Non, Simmons, toi et l’arme, vous allez devoir vous accorder sur un désaccord. Five more Grifs pop up in a row SIMMONS : en : Let me take a look. Maybe I can figure out a way to increase the rate of fire. fr : Laissez-moi jeter un coup d’œil. Je peux peut-être trouver le moyen d’accroître la cadence de tir. SARGE : en : And maybe Lopez can find a way to produce Grifs faster! fr : Et Lopez peut peut-être trouver le moyen de produire des Grif plus vite ! LOPEZ : es : ¡Hace otras blancos! en : It makes other things! fr : Il ne fait pas que ça ! GRIF : en : Guys seriously, I know I saw something. fr : Les gars, sérieusement, je sais que j’ai vu un truc. Grif runs up to the row, which Sarge and Simmons have already driven to GRIF : en : Aha, see? Look, this one's weird, it's all light red instead of orange. fr : Ah, vous voyez ? Regardez, celui-ci est bizarre, il est tout rouge clair au lieu d’être orange. SARGE : en : No, Grif, I'm sure it isn't. fr : Non, Grif, je suis sûr que non. SIMMONS : en : You're probably still hallucinating from the charge you took. fr : Tu as sans doute encore des hallucinations de la décharge que tu as prise. GRIF : en : Yeah I don't think so, look. fr : Ouais, je ne pense pas, regardez. SARGE : en : Grif, we're busy! You and Donut shut up and stop distracting us. fr : Grif, on est occupés ! Toi et Donut, fermez-la et arrêtez de nous distraire. GRIF : en : But I- ...Donut!? fr : Mais je… Donut ?! DONUT : en : (breathy) Water... fr : De l’eau… GRIF : en : Hyaaah... Donut? fr : Aaaaah… Donut ? SIMMONS : en : Donut? fr : Donut ? GRIF : en : Where the hell did you come from? fr : Bon sang, d’où sors-tu ? DONUT : en : Water. fr : De l’eau… GRIF : en : You came from the water? fr : Tu sors de l’eau ? DONUT : en : Water. fr : De l’eau… Donut collapses GRIF : en : I didn't even know you could swim. fr : Je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais nager. DONUT : en : Grif- he needs help. It's under, the sand. Find him. fr : Grif… il faut l’aider. Il est sous le sable. Trouve-le. GRIF : en : Oh boy, that sounds like something that's gonna keep us busy for a few months. fr : Oh, gamin, on dirait le genre de choses qui va nous tenir occupés pendant plusieurs mois. SARGE : en : Holy Mamma Mia Donut! Where's he been? fr : Sainte Mamma Mia, Donut ! Où est-il passé ? SIMMONS : en : Donut! Grif, what did he say? fr : Donut ! Grif, qu’a-t-il dit ? GRIF : en : Hm? Who him? Oh, uh he just said he wanted some water. fr : Euh, qui ça ? Oh, euh, il vient de dire qu’il voulait de l’eau. SIMMONS : en : That's it? fr : C’est tout ? GRIF : en : Yeah, uh just the water thing, uh... oh also that he really missed everyone. fr : Ouais, euh, de l’eau, euh… ah, et aussi qu’on lui a tous manqué. SARGE : en : Why don't I believe you? fr : Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à te croire ? GRIF : en : Um, he also said he liked the new jeep? fr : Euh, il a aussi dit qu’il aimait la nouvelle jeep… SARGE : en : Hot damn, I always knew that kid had style. fr : Bordel brûlant, j’ai toujours sû que ce gosse avait du style. Accès aux autres épisodes